kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Ta' Ħaġrat Temples
| Type = Cultural | Criteria = iv | ID = 132 | Region = Europe and North America | Year = 1980 | Session = 4th | Extension = 1992 | Link = http://whc.unesco.org/en/list/132 }} The Ta' Ħaġrat temple in Mġarr, Malta is recognized as a UNESCO World Heritage Site, along with several other Megalithic temples.http://whc.unesco.org/en/list/132 They are amongst the most ancient religious sites on Earth.http://www.otsf.org/ The larger Ta' Ħaġrat temple dates from the Ġgantija phase (3600-3200 BCE);http://www.heritagemalta.org/tahagrat.html the smaller is dated to the Saflieni phase (3300 - 3000 BCE).http://www.heritagemalta.org/tahagrat.html Location Ta' Ħaġrat is on the eastern outskirts of the village of Mġarr, roughly one kilometer from the Ta' Skorba temples. Characteristics of the Ta' Ħaġrat façade resemble those in the Ta' Skorba complex.http://www.heritagemalta.org/tahagrat.html Temple Complex The excavation of plentiful pottery deposits show that a village stood on the site and predates the temples themselves. This early pottery is dated to the Mġarr phase (3800-3600 BCE). Ta’ Hagrat is built out of lower coralline limestone, the oldest exposed rock in the Maltese Islands.http://www.semide-mt.org/documentation/Context/Physical%20factors_files/Geology.htm The complex contains two adjacent temples both of which are less formally planned than is usual in Maltese Neolithic temple design.http://www.heritagemalta.org/tahagrat.html The smaller temple abuts the major one on the northern side. The two parts are less regularly planned and smaller in size than many of the other neolithic temples in Malta. Unlike other megalithic temples in Malta no decorated blocks were discovered; however a number of artifacts were found. Perhaps most intriguing is a scale model of a temple,http://www.megalithics.com/europe/malta/mnajdra/tempmod1.htm sculpted in globigerina limestone. discovered at Ta' Ħaġrat]] The model is roofed and shows the typical structure of a Maltese temple including a trilithon façade, narrow-broad walling technique and upper layers of horizontal corbelling.Zammit T., "Ta Hagrat Megalithic Ruins at Mgarr, Malta" Bulletin of the Museum, Malta, I, i, 5, 1929. Major Temple The Ġgantija phase temple is typically trefoil, with a concave façade opening onto a spacious semicircular forecourt. The façade contains a monumental doorway in the center and a bench at its base. Two steps lead up to the main entrance and a corridor flanked by upright megaliths of coralline limestone. Three are placed on each side and support large hard-stone slabs. The corridor beyond the entrance is paved with large stone blocks placed with great accuracy.http://www.heritagemalta.org/tahagrat.html The corridor leads into a central torba court, radiating three semi-circular chambers. These were partially walled off at some time in the Saflieni phase; pottery shards were recovered from the internal packing of this wall. The apses are constructed with roughly-hewn stone walls and have a rock floor. Corbelling visible on the walls of the apses suggest that the temple was roofed.http://www.heritagemalta.org/tahagrat.html A small sculptured temple was discovered here.http://www.megalithics.com/europe/malta/mnajdra/tempmod1.htm Minor Temple The Saflieni phase temple rests to the north and is six and a half meters long. It is entered through the eastern apse of the larger temple. Smaller stones have been used in its construction and it exhibits irregularities in design considered archaic or provincial. Excavation The site was excavated between 1923 and 1926 under the direction of Sir Temi Zammit, then Director of Museums. Further excavations were carried out in 1953. British archaeologist David Trump accurately dated the complex in the 1960s.http://www.heritagemalta.org/tahagrat.html Restoration Parts of the façade and doorway were reconstructed in 1937.http://www.megalithic.co.uk/article.php?sid=10424 Citations See also *List of megalithic sites Coordinates: Category:Archaeological sites in Malta Category:World Heritage Sites in Malta Category:Megalithic Temples of Malta Category:Places of worship in Malta Category:Megalithic monuments Category:Neolithic Category:Pre-Indo-Europeans Category:Maltese prehistory nl:Megalithische tempels van Ta' Ħaġrat ru:Та’ Хаджрат